YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
by terra hotaru
Summary: This is complete and utter crack. Those without a sense of humor should not, I repeat, NOT read this. Terra has nothing to do with the spawning of this fic, and is simply an unfortunate bystander. -cackles- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. /CRACK. /INSANITY. -by Jay


**READ BECAUSE THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPLORTANCE**

**Yes, implortance. **

A/N-**Hi, this is Jay. The co-writer of Twisted Occurences :D**

** I've hacked Terra's account. (No, this is still Terra's account. I'm just here :3) Mwah, love ja Terra, don't worry. I won't do anything **_**too **_**drastic. **

**Btw. If you think this sucks, don't comment or flame here 'kay? Terra didn't write this. This is her friend, Jayrin, being a retard and barfing up words on microsoft word for her own sadistic enjoyment. **

**Btw again, stay tuned after the random fic of randomness for a little announcement about Terra and her current situation. **

**Mucho love to those who have a sense of humor and don't flame me for posting this complete and utter crack on her page-**

**P.S. I'm insane. -cackles-**

**P.P.S. I tried writing something on her profile/bio page.. but ff was being retarded and wouldn't save it D:! -unhappypout-  
**

----------------------------------------

Roxas opened up a web browser, Vanilla, to be exact. Well, not really. Jay, the author of this fic, has turned the web browser into a pun of a cookie and a certain fox-ish web thing.

Is she the only one that thinks of Vanilla wafers?

Anyway..

The aforementioned blonde sighed, and daftly typed fanfiction in the address line. Axel was studying for finals, which Roxas should have been doing also- but he wasn't.

Roxas was, in fact, bored enough to actually go to a fanfiction website and check out his name.

'_Rai.. Rikku.. Riku.. Riku Replica… Roxas!' _

Roxas happily clicked his name, and pressed that small little button in the corner that said, "Go."

Roxas and Axel, Roxas and Namine, Roxas and Axel, Roxas Axel, Roxas Axel, Roxas Namine, Roxas Olette, Roxas Hayner..

The blonde scanned the first couple of pages, staring at the couplings chosen for him. Sure, there was like one or two fics that had him dying, but at least they described him to look damn sexy while doing so. He thought.

And then he saw a few of him with Xemnas.

Ugh,oh my god. Sure, Xemnas wasn't entirely, completely, and wholesomely terrible. He had his amusing moments in the orgy, but _him? _And _Roxas? _

Said blonde shivered, and quickly went to the next page.

More fluff, more T rated yaoi-ish moments. This was getting boring. Casting a suspicious glance around the empty room, Roxas went back to the little search bar thing, and set the rating to M.

Oh, this would be _good. _

--

Fangirls have dirty minds.

Roxas believed this fact with his whole mind and soul, having read some of the _dirtiest _fics he'd ever read. Sure, it was kinda hot.. but seriously.. can the male anatomy really _do _that to each other?

Like, he'd done stuff with Axel, but never like _that. _The authoress would go into more description about what '_stuff' _and '_that' _meant, but she wants to make you feel like a complete pervert.

If you, my friend, pictured something dirty, you may be a pervert.

--

Now, after some time, Roxas came upon a few certain yaoi writers. Most of them were rather good. The authoress would rather not talk about the anatomical things happening to the blonde. Oh looksie! Another ficcie! Roxas clicked, since the summary interested him..

"_In the underworld…" _He mumbled the rest of the summary under his breathe. Clicking it, he read some reviews.

Holy sh-_Wait WHAT? _

Terra Hotaru. Dark Underworld. Chapter Four. Pleasure of Commiting Sin.

Roxas felt like a pervert, but it was hot. Undeniably so. Axel as a dark, sadistic, hellish king was indeed a _sexy _idea.

Blushing, the blonde clicked the author of the story's profile page.

Like some people, Roxas rather liked to read the profiles of the authors he read. Not that he read fanfiction often. Seriously.

Anyway, he began to scan her profile. Age eighteen, pen name Terra, english not her first language…

'_Her smut is pretty good..' _He thought, remembering the, ahem, story of smut he had just read earlier. Slapping himself lightly, and trying to get rid of the blush, Roxas scrolled down, and found..

--END--

A/N-**WHAT DID ROXAS FIND? **

**YOU DECIDE!**

**-cackles- Oh my, this was amusing. -cackles s'more-**

**Oh, and now for the srs part of this whole uploading.**

**IN MEMORY OF TERRA**

**Today we remember a wonderful writer, friend, and all around awesome person.**

**I am displeased to inform you that, due to finals, Terra has diiiieeeeeed.**

**Well, not really..**

**That would suck D:**

**Anyway, she's been stuck with finals. Physics and Math.. I think?**

**PRAY THAT SHE MAY SURVIVE! **

**Lest I burn her corpse into ashes and put it in a little boat and let it float in the sea? **

**:D**

**-cackles because I am insane-**

**Jay apologizes for wasting your time, but YOU WERE WARNED! THIS IS COMPLETE CRACK THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING THAT TERRA HAS WRITTEN.**

**Complain to me, not her :D **

**And if this story pisses you off that much, I have two things to say.**

**One)Give me a legit reason as to why I should remove this story, ei: Against the rules of FF or something**

**Two)Just walk away. **

**-music plays-**

_**I'm lookin for attention, not another question**_

_**Should you stay or should youu gooo?**_

_**Well if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here?**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, HEEEEEEY**_

_**JUST WALK AWAY! **_

**-cackles, throws smoke bomb at ground, disappears-**


End file.
